onepiecerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsu Tetsu no Mi
Tetsu Tetsu no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to change parts of there body (or the entirety of it) into Iron, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purpouses, and to produce iron objects. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruits major strength is its ability to turn its user's body into iron, whether a limb or their entire body. This fruit is one of the few Logia that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because iron is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because the Iron defence renders most attacks useless. The Iron is also completely resistant to any other known forms of steel, able to easily shatter the hardest of minerals with ease. This inability to Iron even allows Gajeel to consume medals in order to regain energy more efficiently then regular food. Even so it is not so resistant to other Devil Fruit elements or powers, as it can be damaged by powerful attacks, leaving cracks in the iron. Like any other Devil Fruit, it gives the user the inability to swim. Usage The utilization of this fruit revolves around the use of iron for both offense and defense, with the user being capable of creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance, and to cover their body with iron in order to dramatically increase their defensive power, at the same time greatly boosting their offense as well. The metal produced by this fruit is stronger than normal iron, and capable of rendering some physical assaults useless Techniques *'Tetsuroa' (鉄ロア Tetsu Roa, literally meaning "Iron Roar"): After gathering Iron power into his mouth, Gajeel shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, to shred the opponents' body. *'Tetsubou' (鉄 棒 Tetsu Bou, literally meaning "Iron Rod"): Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. The clubs can be elongated at Gajeel's will, making them powerful ranged weapons. Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar Tetsuken. *'Tetsuken' (鉄 剣 Tetsu Ken, literally meaning "Iron Sword"): Similar to Tetsubou, but possessing cutting instead of blunt power and thus being possibly deadlier, Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies away from him. The sword can also function like a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. *'Tetsuroko' (鉄 鱗 Tetsu Uroko, literally meaning "Iron Scales"): Gajeel covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) with steel scales to dramatically increase his offense and defense. When punching and kicking while covered by these scales, Gajeel is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force, as proof of his improved strength. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron. **'Tetsuroko Gō Ken' (鉄鋼拳 Tetsu Gō Ken, literally meaning "Iron Hard Fist"): The user punches their target while covered in Tetsuroko, greatly enhancing their punching power. Category:Devil Fruits